Nuestro Domingo
by MeguPolo03
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando has renacido y tenido muchas vidas? En una tenía que haber un error y justo le pasa cuando son más importantes las cosas, Rin tomó la mejor opción para no tirarse por la azotea el día en que su vida iba a cambiar.
1. En este mundo nos volvemos a ver

By the face se me ocurrió hacer un mundo paralelo entremezclando historias de Vocaloid, donde la protagonista es Rin ^^ Esto será como un Prólogo, según se me vayan ocurriendo las cosas iré subiendo capítulos... ¡YO SOLO SÉ EL FINAL! òvo

* * *

><p>En este mundo nos volvemos a ver<p>

No he podido hacerlo, como de costumbre.

¿Cuántas veces van ya?

¿6? Y ni una...

Debo ser una cobarde, no tengo ni la valentía suficiente para matarme. Genial.

Retrocedí del bordillo donde momentos antes estaba, ya no miraba al fondo de aquel vacío que suponía las siete plantas de la azotea del edificio donde vivía.

¿Qué por qué quería quitarme la vida? Fácil, nadie me espera en casa, ni en el trabajo, ni en ningún lugar. No he conocido a nadie interesante en mi vida. Apenas sé de mi familia.

Se podría decir que mi vida es monótona y aburrida.

Oigo críticas a mis espaldas, nadie me aguanta, sea por la razón que sea, inventan rumores a los que yo no hago caso.

Es un infierno.

Me miraba al espejo del ascensor de mi edificio. ¿Qué podría haber hecho yo para tener esta vida? ¿Hice algo malo? Nada más pararse el ascensor me doy la vuelta, se abren las puertas y mientras yo bajo la gente me empuja para subir.

¿Soy invisible para el mundo o el mundo es invisible para mi? ¿Ellos son importantes? ¿Soy yo importante?

Nada para mi tiene sentido.

Salí a la calle, la gente se empujaba para pasar, sin importarle lo cuan molesta podría estar los demás. Son hipócritas, se quejan de sus vidas y por si fuera poco necesitan hacer desgraciados a otros para verse en la gloria.

Miré al cielo. Se estaba poniendo anaranjado, con tonos rosas y amarillos, quizás algo azul.

Nadie le iba poner importancia a eso.

Me vuelven a empujar, no digo nada.

Camino resignada por la misma acera donde todos pasaban cuando quisieran, debía comprar la cena, como todo el mundo a esa hora.

No iba a comer nada especial, mi plato favorito para animarme un poco.

Mi atención se centraba en mis pies hasta que algo parecido a un disparo hizo que levantara la cabeza. Fui la única en quedarme quieta, la gente empezó a huir, a empujarme como de costumbre e incluso a evitarme.

Mientras tanto yo intentaba averiguar a qué se debía tanto escándalo. Me ponía de puntillas y ya, cuando la gente iba huyendo dejándome sola cerca del lugar del hecho.

Me vi a mi misma.

Una niña igual que yo. Con un gorro ruso, una bufanda, asustada, mirando al hombre tan extraño que le apuntaba con una pistola. Muchísimo más alto que ella, con el pelo morado y bastante largo recogido en una coleta.

¿P-Por qué me va a disparar? Me asusté, era yo esa niña, o quizás era igual que yo, pero venga, que no podían matar a una niña. Aunque fuera rusa.

Parpadeé confusa sin saber qué hacer, debía salvarla. No podía morir aquella chica o morirme yo.

Al fin me decidí en ir a ayudarla. Si muero, habré conseguido lo que quería.

Me vi obligada a parar ya que un chico rubio vestido de Papá Noel le quitó la pistola al del pelo morado de una patada. ¿Me había quedado sin oportunidad de morirme ahí mismo?

-¡¿Rin?-gritaron en medio de la calle.

Miré ha todos lados hasta ver que el mismo chico rubio que hace un momento había salvado a la chica estaba a mi lado, mirándome a mi y vestido con un esmoquin.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú no?-miré alternativamente al chico vestido de Papá Noel y al que estaba delante de mí.

Eran exactamente iguales.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debes venir conmigo enseguida!-gritó antes de cogerme el brazo y correr conmigo a cuestas. No sabía a donde me llevaba pero me sonaba de haberle visto en alguna parte.

Mi conciencia decía que protestara y escapara de allí pero ¿por qué iba a escapar? Este chico me conoce de algo, ¡por fin le está ocurriendo algo interesante a mi vida! Y me da igual si es peligroso, si muero, lo habré hecho con algo interesante en mente.

El chico solo corrió unas cuantas calles abajo y se metió conmigo en un callejón sin salida poniéndome contra la pared.

-¡¿C-Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso te multiplicas o algo así?-empecé a gritar pero enseguida me tapó la boca con una mano mirándome a los ojos.

Azules, como los míos.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo, Len, tu hermano gemelo ¿el viaje tuvo que dejarte algo trastocada?-hizo ademán de tocarme la cabeza pero no me dejé.

No iba a dejar que me tocara un extraño.

-Perdona, creo que te confundes. Yo soy hija única y no te conozco de nada y ¡no me toques! ¿Y qué debías explicarme? ¿El por qué una chica es igualita a mi y ha estado a punto de ser asesinada?-fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

Cosas extrañas que no me tomo a mal. A pesar de todo, esto es solo una confusión pero cambia mi rutina.

Por investigar un poco no me va a pasar nada.

El chico pareció sorprenderse, se separó algo de mí y se rascó la nuca.

-Perder la memoria... ¿Cómo...? A lo mejor no hice bien... Pero... bueno, quizás... –empezó a hablar solo cual loco sacado de una película.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-le pregunté algo molesta.

-¿Ah? ¿De verdad que no me recuerdas?-volvió a preguntarme agarrándome de los hombros.

-¡Claro que no te recuerdo porque no te conozco!-espeté molesta.

-B-Bueno... –pasó de estar sorprendido a poner una cara bastante triste.

Era algo extraño. Ponía la misma cara que yo cuando estaba triste.

-Esto... ya nos ha pasado... Encantado de conocerte Rin Kagamine, yo soy Len, tu gemelo. Parece que en todos los mundos nos vemos, hemos tardado pero... En este mundo nos volvemos a ver- me dio la mano y me la estrechó, aunque se quedó algo trabado al ver mi cara.


	2. Aquella canción dejó de escucharse

Aquella canción dejó de escucharse.

-¿E-Estás bien?-me preguntó mi supuesto gemelo.

¿Gemelo? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Acaso está diciendo la verdad? ¿No será un loco? ¿Debería escapar?

Aunque estuviera haciéndome todas esas preguntas, seguía mirándole, había algo en él que hacía que me creyera todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Antes de poder hablarle se oyó una explosión cerca de nosotros, él, enseguida me protegió con un brazo, con el otro tocó la pared donde estaba antes apoyada.

No sé como lo hizo pero traspasamos la pared y acabamos en el salón de una casa, decorada al estilo victoriano.

-¡¿Q-Qué has hecho? ¡¿Q-Qué ocurre?-pregunté gritando. No había nadie por allí, aparentemente.

-Nos hemos tele transportado. Y lo siento mucho, pero cuando despiertes te lo explicaré todo... –iba a preguntarle a qué se refería con "cuando despiertes" pero me dio un golpe en la nuca que hizo que cayera inconciente.

Por primera vez me sentí tranquila.

Y, por primera vez tuve imágenes claras de lo que normalmente soñaba.

Me vi a mi misma ahogando a otra yo más pequeña.

Tocaba un botón y empujaba a Len hacia dentro de una habitación.

Bailaba en lo que parecía ser una discoteca con Len.

Otra yo escribía una hoja de papel y seguidamente hacia un avión con ella.

Ahora bailaba sola en una cueva mientras le cantaba un dragón.

Una sirena rubia se cortaba el pelo para poder salvar a su hermana.

Un robot empezaba a llorar y cantar, llenando de flores una estancia.

Era una muñeca que perdía a su amo pero no salían las ganas de bailar y cantar.

Dos gemelos que caminaban por un mundo, al parecer yo abría una puerta y moría.

Yo supuestamente era una princesa y Len mi sirviente.

Un ángel que moría por una chica de pelo turquesa y renacía en Len.

Aquella niña que había visto ser apuntada por un hombre de pelo morado agarraba a Len de la mano.

Todo era confuso. Pero parecía real. Y... Len, siempre estaba ahí.

¿Éramos gemelos...de verdad? Aunque... parecía que alguien de mi alrededor o yo misma en esas imágenes moría. También aparecían otras personas.

La chica de pelo turquesa. El chico del pelo morado. Una chica morena y con el pelo corto. Y una chica de pelo rosa.

¿Len también conocería a esa gente?

¿Y quienes son en todo caso?

¿Por qué aparezco en tantas imágenes?

Entonces... ¿Quién soy?

Me desperté en una habitación blanca, no había ninguna luz encendida y parecía ser la misma hora que cuando estaba despierta. Había una cajita de música al lado de la cama donde estaba acostada, sonaba una bonita canción que era melancólica pero relajante.

-¿Ya te has despertado?-me preguntó una chica de pelo rosa.

Realmente era guapa, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo más o menos largo recogido en un moño, vestía con una blusa blanca y una falda vaquera con unos lemmings negros por debajo.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Soy Luka, Rin... ¿Tampoco te acuerdas de mi?-sonrió con tristeza y luego miró hacia otro lado.

Una chica de pelo verde y unas gafas en la cabeza entró en la habitación tarareando una canción.

Llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas, varios collares en el cuello y una chaqueta que tenía por los codos naranja a juego con sus pantalones.

-¡Waaaaah! ¡Ha despertado! ¡¿Qué tal estás Rin? –dijo dando saltitos hacia la cama donde estaba acostada.

-¿La reconoces? –me preguntó la chica que se llamaba Luka.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

-Volvemos a empezar, soy Gumi. –sonrió un poco, luego se fue de la estancia para llamar a alguien.

Enseguida entró Len algo asustado y cuando me vio despierta se acercó y me abrazó.

No sabía como reaccionar ante eso, aunque el contacto con su cuerpo se me hacía familiar.

-Ahora te explicaré todo lo que quieras... Aún no han llegado los otros, así que las presentaciones para luego...-dijo sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama.

Parpadeé mirándoles. Tanto a Gumi, como a Luka, como a Len.

-¿Quién soy?-dije inconcientemente.

-Rin Kagamine, mi hermana gemela-contestó como si fuera obvio.

-No...Quiero decir... ¿Qué vida tengo? ¿Soy una sirena o una princesa o un robot? ¿Qué y quién soy?-pregunté de nuevo frunciendo el ceño.

-No eres nadie, pero eres muchas personas a la vez. Alguna vez has vivido como...bien has dicho... siendo una sirena, una princesa o un robot. En esta vida eres Rin Kagamine, una japonesa, una humana.-contestó esta vez Luka.

-¿Vidas? ¿Tengo muchas vidas?-cada vez entendía menos.

-No tienes muchas vidas, haz, vivido muchas vidas. En algunas con relación a nosotras, pero la mayoría de ellas ha tenido que ver Len-dijo Gumi apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla de Len.

-Habían... habían más personas aparte de ti... y de ti... –dije señalando a Luka y a Len.

Ellos se miraron mutuamente

-Se puede referir a Gakupo, Meiko, Miku y Kaito... –murmuró Luka.

-Ellos y nosotros también hemos vivido muchas vidas, acabemos bien o acabemos mal en esa vida volvemos a vivir otra.-dijo Len mirándome con una sonrisita en la cara.

-¿Y os acordáis de esas vidas?-me sonrojé un poco al verle la sonrisa.

-La mayoría. Yo al menos, me acuerdo de todas. Casi todos nos acordamos. Y siempre está alguien de los nuestros, pero siempre cumplimos un papel en esas vidas que hace que... no estemos como en esta, todos juntos y acordándonos de todas nuestras vidas...-me explicó como si fuera un tema delicado.

-¿Y por qué estamos aquí todos?-volvía a preguntar.

Ante lo que dije los demás pusieron una cara de pena y miraron a un lado, sobretodo Len.

-Un...error...-empezó a decir Gumi.

-Que...has provocado tú-dijo Luka.

-¿Yo...? ¿Qué...he hecho?-pregunté asustada.

No creo que sea malo.

-Tú... en una de nuestras vidas... al morir, pasamos a la siguiente vida juntos pero te separaste de mi ya que el viaje fue algo inestable... Como consecuencia de que te separaras haz mezclado las dimensiones...bueno, mejor dicho las vidas que habíamos tenido con antelación. Por eso te viste a ti misma siendo apuntada por Gakupo...-dijo Len con lentitud y sin mirarme.

-Y no pueden haber dos.. Rin Kagamine... Sobretodo porque en la vida que haz mezclado... Somos buscados por dos países que son potencias mundiales-terminó por decir Luka.

-Entonces... ¿estoy en peligro?-dije algo traspuesta.

-Si... al igual que yo, Luka, Gakupo y Miku. Si te llegaran a ver alguno de esas vidas... Probablemente querrían matarte, ponerte a salvo o en el peor de los casos te harían desaparecer para siempre y no volverías a renacer...-dijo Len.

-¿Por eso... impediste que interfiriera en esa guerra que tenían ahí?-le volvía preguntar mirándole.

Él se limitó a asentir.

-La única solución para todo esto es que... te vuelvas una con la Rin Kagamine de aquí.-dijo Gumi.

-Entonces... no es tan difícil...¿no?-sonreí intentando levantarles el ánimo.

-Si lo es, podrías volverte loca y suicidarte, piensa que son dos...tú. Dos cuerpos, dos situaciones... y... en esa vida las cosas son muy complicadas-dijo Luka intentando sonar firme pero su voz temblaba.

-¿Por qué?-quería ayudarles intentando entender la situación.

-Porque...no sabemos a qué Rin Kagamine tienes que unirte...-dijo Gumi.

Su respuesta no la entendí.

-Ahora hay tres Rin Kagamine.-dijo Len.

Me quedé a cuadros. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

Aquella canción que provenía de la cajita de música dejó de escucharse.


End file.
